


work from home

by MediocrityAtItsFinest



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Sex, Sexting, Smut, Spence - Freeform, Spender Reid, criminal minds - Freeform, dirty - Freeform, fan fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocrityAtItsFinest/pseuds/MediocrityAtItsFinest
Summary: while spencer is at work, you decide you want to tease him from home which results in things getting frisky, but ultimately ending in fluff.





	work from home

you stared at the ceiling in utter boredom.

these days that spence are out for work are too long and too boring to spend by yourself. with a rerun of sex and the city playing in the background, you turned over in your bed to look at your phone blankly, trying to think of an excuse to call him- or at least text! he called you a few hours ago to tell you that they solved their case and were on their way back to DC from san francisco. you sat up to grab your empty bowl of ice cream from the nightstand next to you. your plan was to put it in the sink and try to convince yourself that you were productive while he was gone. you tuned in to the television for just a moment- but that moment was long enough to spark an idea. not a brilliant idea, but an idea.

samantha was on about some faceless business guy that she was dating. she was giggling about the concept of having phone sex with him while he was at work. a mischievous smile covered your face. you dropped your ice cream bowl and started to dig in your drawers for something remotely cute to put on but honestly, you were stumped. spence isn't big on vanity, he just likes you how you naturally come which is the sweetest, but you need to look like a bad bitch if you're gonna have the nerve to text him from home while he's at work.

you managed to find some lace panties but no cute top. _we're going bra-less today ladies!_ you hastily slapped on some red lipstick and mascara, ready to suck in your stomach for the ultimate picture but you were missing something.

_my hair! he loves my hair!_

you let down your hair from the rat's nest that it was, smoothed it down a little and picked up your phone.

you opened the camera app on your phone and posed. you looked it over once and decided that it was perfect enough to send. you then sent it with the title "come soon ):"

 

 

 

spencer was talking to morgan when his phone vibrated twice. he shook it off and put his phone back down.

 

"it's cool, kid. answer it if you want," morgan said.

 

"sorry," spence replied quickly. he expected to look it over then put his phone back down but when he saw that it was from you, he invested some more interest in it. he decided to open it when he was met with your near naked body. he immediately blushed, putting his phone down and masking his expression.

 

 

"everything okay?" inquired morgan.

 

"yeah, just something uh- something with my mom," spence stuttered back. he tried to rekindle the conversation but was interrupted by his phone ringing.

 

"oh- sorry" spence said, picking up his phone. 

 

"dr. spencer reid," he said with no hesitation, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

 

"hey, _doctor_ ," 

 

spence's face went completely pale and morgan's curiosity got the better of him. 

 

"what's up reid?"

 

"um- just telemarketers"

 

morgan smiled widely, playing along with his false excuse.

 

"listen up, buddy. we're trying to have a regular conversation here and you keep blowing up this guy's phone," morgan stated, fully aware that he wasn't telling this to a telemarketer. you were more than surprised.

 

"okay! i lied,"

 

morgan covered the microphone on the phone and leaned closer to reid, whispering "then who is it?"

 

reid glanced around them then leaned in as well. "my girlfriend."

 

morgan, genuinely suprised and euphoric at the same time, uncovered the microphone and gasped audibly. "you have a girlfriend?!"

 

"sh- be quiet!" reid replied, trying to cover up morgan's announcement to the whole plane with a fake cough. JJ peered up, giggled then continued to read her book with a large, knowing grin on her face. meanwhile, on the other line, you sat slumped on your bed.

 

_reid didn't tell them we were dating?_

 

morgan attempted to get reid to reveal your traits. "this isn't up for questioning. i'll be back," reid stated, hiding his embarrassment. he picked up his phone and sat isolated at the back of the plane with morgan occasionally sneaking a glance while he was talking to you on the phone.

 

"did you need something? you know, since you're calling me... at work... with all my colleagues around me,"

 

"someone has attitude!"

 

"yeah because you sent me a picture while people were around me! they could've easily seen my phone and seen you..."

 

"but did they?"

 

"no?"

 

"then it's okay!"

 

"still, i just don't think its the best idea to-"

 

"why didn't you tell them we were dating?" you asked, more like a statement. you didn't hear anything on the other line for a few seconds.

 

"i was embarrassed"

 

"why?"

 

"because... i've just never had a serious girlfriend. i love you and i don't want my friends to mess it up." 

 

you were speechless for a second. _this is the first time he has told me he loved me._

 

"i'm sorry, that just came out."

 

you smiled, not knowing what to say.

 

it went silent. not an awkward silence, though. a comfortable silence.

 

trying to fill this silence reid said "i liked the picture you sent me."

 

you tried not to smile as hard as you wanted to.  _he's really never done this before?_

 

"oh yeah? and how'd you like my outfit?"  you asked, obviously referring to your body.

 

"i thought it was beautiful. i wonder how soft it is."

 

"why don't you come home and find out?"

 

"not fair!" he chuckled "i can't rush the plane."

 

you laughed. reid loves your laugh. as ugly as you might think your laugh is, he finds it rhythmic, almost lyrical.

 

"see you there,  _doctor spencer reid_ " you whispered, letting the ends of the words curve on your lips. reid hung up, smiling at his phone.

 

he sat back down next to morgan, unable to contain his smile. 

 

"oh, i know that face, loverboy,"

 

"what face?"

 

"okay, play dumb. but come tomorrow, you're a man."

 

reid glared up, annoyed, still grasping his phone tightly. the rest of the plane ride was spent looking out the window and thinking about you.

 

 

 

 

you had spent 20 minutes formulating the perfect position to lay on the bed. you didn't hear the door to your home opening as you were talking out loud to yourself. 

 

 

"no! my stomach pops out in this position and makes me look like i drink 2 beers hourly." you slumped down on your bed, defeated, until you heard the door to your bedroom start opening.

 

 

"oh fuck! i didn't know you would come that fast, i wasn't even ready yet. oh jeez, i still have this stupid baggy shirt on! wow i'm being annoying aren't i."

 

 

spence just looked at you from the doorway, admiring you in your natural state.

 

 

"you look beautiful."

 

 

"i mean perfect, you look per-" you interrupted his attempt at flirting with a deep kiss, sinking your hands into his soft hair. his muscles relaxed at your touch and he put his hands on your waist, a little clueless. he pulled away to say "i'm sorry, i'm not good at this. i've never really-"

 

 

"spence. stop worrying. you're beautiful. i mean perfect." you mimicked his earlier quote, adding to the sexual tension. you leaned back in, this time, more passionate. his lips are so soft that you wonder how you got so lucky. he placed his arms on your lower back then shifted them to under your ass so he can pick you up. you wrapped your arms around his neck, letting him carry you to the bed and gently placing you down. you smiled against his lips at the thought of just how careful he was. you pulled him on top of you, then quickly turning over so that you were on top. you knew nothing would happen unless you initiated it so you pulled away, out of breath to ask if you can take his shirt off. "yes." he said lowly enough to turn you on. you pulled his shirt over his head, going ahead and unbuckling his belt as well. you kissed down his chest until you reached just above his boxers. you sat up on his lap to take your own shirt off.

 

 

wearing no bra really came in handy! he looked at your body longingly.

 

 

“sorry for staring,” he apologized quickly, looking down.

 

 

“you can look at me spence,” you replied, laughing a little. “you’ve seen this in textbooks, it’s just real life now.”

 

 

“you’re right.” he paused. “but are you sure you wanna do this. like, with me? of all people?”

 

 

“spence. touch me.” you said, overlapping with his skepticism of your feelings.

 

 

“what?”

 

 

“put your hands on me.”

 

 

he looked back up, resting his hands on your waist.

 

 

“like that?”

 

 

“exactly like that. is it as soft as you imagined?”

 

 

“even softer.”

 

 

you grabbed his hands gently and put them on your chest.

 

 

“still soft?”

 

 

“a little squishy”

 

 

you genuinely laughed, not expecting his comment.

 

 

“god, you're hot,” you said, pushing yourself onto him, overcome with your feelings of lust.

 

 

you continued kissing with your bare chests pressed together. your hands trickled down the sides of his torso, reaching his boxers.

 

 

“can i?”

 

 

“if you're sure you wanna do this with me,”

 

 

so you pulled down his boxers, not even bothering to look. you started to take off your panties then stopped, looking up at his.

 

 

“actually, you should do the honors,”

 

 

“isn’t kind of objectifying?”

 

 

you laughed yet again, not expected his random funny comments during a situation like this.

 

 

“no,” you replied, still giggling.

 

 

“please?” you said again when he hesitated. he touched your waist, tickling your skin with his light touch. you closed your eyes, trying to enjoy it while it lasted then reopening them to meet his satisfied gaze. you were breathing heavily, making it too obvious that you were turned on. and him? well, he was pressed against you while you sat up on his lap. you decided to stop teasing him. before he could ask what you knew he was gonna ask you answered.

 

 

“i’m on birth control,”

 

 

with that, you slid him inside of you, prompting a low pitched groan from him. your breath hitched when you heard him groan so you tilted your head to the ceiling, bobbing your body up and down. then he grabbed your waist and turned you over. surprised, you let out a quick gasp. with not enough time to catch your breath, he gripped your waist tighter, making you breathe even faster.

 

 

“harder!” and he heeded your advice, getting closer to your vulnerable body. you relocated your hands to his soft hair, arching your back with pleasure. one stroke completely hit your g-spot, making you squeal and grip his hair tighter. he kept hitting it over and over, so you yelled his name repeatedly, gripping his hands that were grabbing your waist tightly. then you both came, coincidentally at the same time.

 

both out of breath, you and spence sprawled out over the comforter. you put your hand over his and turned your head to look at him.

 

"you're so beautiful," he said while caressing your hair.

 

 

"look, spence," 

 

 

he looked at you, you can see the worry in his eyes.

 

 

"i think i'm in love with you," you confessed, looking away for a second. he put his hand on your face, turning it towards him. he kissed you sensually before he pulled away too early.

 

 

"i love you too,"

 

**Author's Note:**

> comment prompts/suggestions for possible future stories but keep in mind that its hard to write in character smut for such a pure character skjalsdj  
> grammar?? who's that? idk her sorry


End file.
